Schwere-Raketenplattform-Droidenkanonenboot
|Preis=*60.000 (neu) *30.000 (gebraucht) |Merkmale=untertassenförmiger Rumpf |Länge=12,3 MeterDie Rache der Sith: Die Risszeichnungen |Breite=11 Meter |Höhe=3,1 Meter |Beschleunigung=100 G |MGLT=85''Battlefront – Renegade Squadron'' |Sublicht=14.200 km/h |Antrieb= *Ionenantrieb *Repulsorliftgenerator |Hyperraumantrieb= |Schild=Deflektorschild |Hülle= |Sensoren=Langstreckensensoren |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung= *2 Laserkanonentürme *1 mittelschwere Laserkanone *2 modulare Waffenaufhängungen **leichte Laserkanonen **Erschütterungs- raketenLehnübersetzung von Concussion Bomb aus Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen **EMP-Granaten **Strahlungswaffen * 14 Startbehälter **Marschflugkörper **Protonentorpedos **Protonenbomben |Crew=Droidengehirn |Passagiere= |Funktion=Angriffsjäger für Bodenziele |Ära= |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme }} Das SRP- (Schwere-Raketen-Plattform) Droiden-Kanonenboot oder einfach nur Droiden-Kanonenboot, war das Symbol für die Schlagkräftigkeit der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme während der Klonkriege. Obwohl das Droiden-Kanonenboot verglichen mit anderen planetaren Kanonenbooten über eine sehr hohe Geschwindigkeit verfügte, war es ein leichtes Ziel für die um einiges schnelleren Sternjäger, denen es aufgrund der geringen Wendigkeit auch nur schwer ausweichen konnte, doch es machte diese Nachteile durch die starke Panzerung und das zerstörerische Waffenarsenal wieder wett. Das Droiden-Kanonenboot wurde auf vielen verschiedenen Planeten von Baktoid Flottenausrüstung gebaut, und einige machthungrige Herrscher benutzten die Schiffe für ihre eigenen Pläne. Die Flanken des Kanonenbootes konnten ein ganzes Arsenal an Waffen mitführen. Dank des gewaltigen Schutzschildes konnte es praktisch jeden Laserbeschuss ablenken oder absorbieren. Das Kanonenboot wurde für den Einsatz auf Planetenoberflächen gebaut, konnte sich aber auch im Weltall fortbewegen. Beschreibung und Technik Das Kanonenboot wurde von einem Droidenhirn gesteuert und benötigte daher keinen Piloten. Es besaß die Form einer Untertasse mit einem herausragendem Kopf, an dem sich die Photorezeptoren und Langstreckensensoren befanden, womit es an Insekten erinnerte. Standardmäßig war das Kanonenboot mit einer mittleren schwenkbaren Laserkanone und zwei unabhängig voneinander rotierenden Laserkanonentürmen am Bug ausgestattet. Die beiden Laserkanonentürme mit je zwei Laserkanonen glichen die geringe Manövrierfähigkeit zum Teil wieder aus, da sie einen großen Bereich abdecken konnten und das Kanonenboot so vor seitlichen Angriffen schützten. Die Zielerfassung erfolgte über Sensoröffnungen an den Türmen, die Energieversorgung über den Kanzelsockelspalt wurde durch Induktoren sichergestellt. thumb|left|Doidenkanonenboot von oben Den schwersten Teil der Bewaffnung stellte jedoch die Hecksektion, hier befanden sich vierzehn Startbehälter, die individuell beladen werden konnten. Zu den zur Verfügung stehenden Waffensystemen gehörten unter anderem Marschflugkörper mit hochkomprimierten Fusionsreaktant, Torpedos und Bomben. Zur Zielerfassung und als Hilfe bei räumlichen Fernsicht dienten zwei binokulare Entfernungsmesser, die sich an der Seite der Schildprojektoren befanden. Die schwere Bewaffnung wurde hauptsächlich gegen Bodentruppen eingesetzt, da diese zu schwerfällig waren, um wendige Raumjäger zu treffen. Darüber hinaus war an jeder Flanke der Untertassensektion eine modulare Waffenaufhängung angebracht, die das Mitführen von Erschütterungsraketen, EMP-Granaten und Strahlungswaffen erlaubten. Die Standardausführung bestand jedoch aus einer leichten Laserkanone für Fern- und Nahkampfgefechte. Die Ionentriebwerke zur Fortbewegung befanden sich im Heck, doch die Repulsorliftphalangesorgten dafür, dass das Schiff während der Atmosphärenflugs schweben konnte. Außerdem befanden sich in der Untertassensektion der Deflektorschildgenerator und der Reaktorkern, der von Kühlaggregaten vor Überhitzung geschützt wurde. Die Energie wurde durch Leitungen in alle Systeme des Schiffs transportiert. Zwar waren die Treibstofftanks relativ ungeschützt, doch die starken Schilde und separate Tanks stellten sicher, dass das Kanonenboot durch den Beschuss in diesem Bereich nicht beeinträchtigt wird. Verwendet wurde ultraverdichter Spezialtreibstoff von Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries, die auch andere Jäger der Separatisten entwickelten. Geschichte Ado Eemon, Herrscher von Caramm V, legte sich eine Privatflotte dieser Kanonenboote an, um seine Macht zu verteidigen. Da er dabei rücksichtslos vorging, verwüstete er seine Welt im Laufe der Zeit. Im Laufe der Klonkriege kam das HMP-Kanonenboot vergleichsweise selten zum Einsatz. Zu seinen wohl bekanntesten Einsätzen gehörte neben der Schlacht von MygeetoBattlefront II und der Schlacht von Onderon (20 VSY) die Schlacht von Coruscant, an der etliche von Ado Eemon gesponsorte Kanonenboote beteiligt waren. Kurz darauf nahmen auch einige der Schiffe an der Schlacht von Kashyyyk teil, wo es zum Kampfverband gegen die einheimischen Wookiees diente. Eines der Kanonenboote griff auch die Inferno des Schmugglers Vilmarh Grahrk an und schoss sie ab.Republik – Der unsichtbare Feind Nach dem Fall der Konföderation unabhängiger System nutzte der Geonosianer Gizor Dellso die Anlagen auf Mustafar, um sie wieder aufleben zu lassen. Kurz darauf wurde die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion mit einem Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse entsandt, um die Flotte Dellsos unschädlich zu machen und die Fabriken zu vernichten. Gizor Dellso reagierte, indem er den Sternzerstörer mit all seinen Schiffen angriff. So gelang es ihm zu Beginn der Schlacht, ein mit Kampfdroiden beladenes HMP-Kanonenboot in den Hangar des Zerstörers zu schicken. Dieses wurde jedoch kurz darauf mitsamt den an Bord gekommenen Kampfdroiden zerstört. Wenig später wurden auch die anderen Schiffe vernichtet, Gellso getötet und die Fabriken aus dem Orbit bombardiert. Hinter den Kulissen Im Spiel Battlefront II wird das Droiden-Kanonenboot als Truppentransporter im Weltraum genutzt. Dabei muss der Spieler das eigentlich pilotenlose Schiff steuern. Die Funktion als Truppentransporter ist sogar Bestandteil der Kampagne, da man das Kanonenboot im Hangar des eigenen Sternzerstörers vernichten muss, damit die Mission fortgesetzt werden kann. Solange das nicht geschehen ist, erscheinen immer neue Kampfdroiden aus dem Kanonenboot. Zwar wurde das Schiff ursprünglich tatsächlich als Landungsboot für Episode III – Die Rache der Sith konzipiert''The Art of Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith, doch die endgültige Version bietet eigentlich keinen Platz mehr für Passagiere. Quellen *Battlefront II'' *''Republik – Der unsichtbare Feind'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Revenge of the Sith Collection'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Battlefront – Renegade Squadron'' * * *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Luftfahrzeuge Kategorie:Droiden-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Bodentruppen der Separatisten Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme en:Heavy Missile Platform pl:Ciężka kanonierka